Harvest Moon Yaoi OneShot
by Izuspp
Summary: Algo que nunca creyó Zack fue llegar a enamorarse de un joven hombre como lo era Cliff, y que este le hiciere olvidar todos los años que pasó enamorado de Lillia.  Harvest Moon Natsume/Nintendo


**Hola! Este es un One-Shot a petición de una amiga que leyó mi Fanfic "Medicina Experimental" y me pidió que escribiera algo sobre Zack, la verdad es que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido escribir sobre él, pero lo disfruté bastante a pesar de que fue corto. En especial porque me gusta el yaoi bara y porque esta vez (milagrosamente) no escribí algo cómico, si no más bien algo tierno y serio según me dijeron je je.**

**En fin, si alguien lee esto espero que lo disfrute y todo comentario y crítica son siempre de ayuda para mejorar**

**Saludos!**

Era cierto que estaban abusando de la buena voluntad del pastor, y hasta cierto punto era una falta de respeto estar de esa manera en ese lugar, pero no podían hacer nada más, una relación como la de ellos dos solo podía llevarse a cabo en secreto, no solo por el hecho de que uno podía ser el padre del otro en lo que a edad se refería, si no que también los dos eran hombres, y en un pueblecito rural como ese, las relaciones de ese tipo eran más que prohibidas. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Zack sabía que Carter estaba enterado de su relación, y estaba completamente deacuerdo con ella, al punto de darles las llaves de la puerta trasera de la propia iglesia, para tener acceso a ese claro en el bosque en donde podían tranquilamente tener sus encuentros sin que nadie los descubriera nunca. "Solo la Diosa los podía estar observando en ese momento", pero los dos estaban más que felices.

Mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de su acompañante que se encontraba dormido, Zack repasaba en su mente todos los acontecimientos ocurridos para que esa relación naciera, floreciera, y alcanzara el nivel en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Carter había sido una parte muy importante, pero Zack pensaba que si su pasado, no hubiese sido de la manera que fué, nunca hubiera siquiera llegado a contemplar la posibilidad de estar con Cliff. Ahora estaba agradecido de todo el sufrimiento de su juventud, el como se había enamorado perdidamente de la que llegara a ser esposa de su mejor amigo, el como él la abandonó para buscar una planta que la curaría de su enfermedad, para nunca volver de su viaje, y él mismo no poder hacer nada para aliviar el pesar de la mujer que amaba. Y de como los años pasaron y sus sentimientos hacia ella seguían intactos, siendo incapaz de enamorarse nunca de ninguna otra mujer.

Lo que nunca creyó posible y siquiera se le había pasado nunca por la mente, fue el hecho de poder enamorarse de un hombre. Y que ese hombre le hiciera olvidar completamente los sentimientos tan fuertes e infinitos que tenía por Lillia. Nunca creyó poder desarrollar un amor más intenso que el que tenía por ella, pero en ese momento esa era su situación, estaba seguro de que no amaría nunca más en el resto de su vida a otra persona, como en ese momento amaba a Cliff. Se preguntaba que hubiese ocurrido si no hubiera comenzado a ir a la iglesia en busca de paz para su corazón, que hubiese ocurrido si no hubiera notado la presencia de ese joven recién llegado de la ciudad y si no se hubiese acercado a hablarle en busca de compartir sus propias penas.

Si no hubiera pasado todo eso probablemente en ese momento no estuviese tan enamorado, estaría aún lamentándose de la mala suerte que la vida le había deparado, y estaría aún solo y seguramente hasta el fin de sus días. Tenía que darle algún obsequio pronto a Carter, y también tendría que ir a ofrecerle una ofrenda bastante generosa a la Diosa, agradecía a ellos todo lo que había pasado, y cada uno de los días que había vivido junto a ese jovencito de cabello castaño, todas los recuerdos y el amor que sentía en su corazón serían un tesoro para él aunque tuviesen que separarse algún día, y era lo más probable que eso ocurriera en un futuro no tan lejano.

-¿Zack?- el joven había despertado, se encontraba en el regazo de su amante y este acariciándole la cabeza mientras mantenía la mirada perdida entre las copas de los árboles, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Ya despertaste, espero que hayas podido descansar- el mayor le sonrió amablemente.

-¡Sí!, disculpa por haberme quedado dormido, el día de ayer trabajé mucho y en la noche Duke me invitó a celebrar el éxito de la cosecha de este año, y pasé toda la noche cuidando de él cuando se embriagó...-

-No te preocupes, descansa todo lo que necesites, aún es temprano y no tenemos que irnos en unas cuantas horas más.

-¡No! no quiero perder el tiempo durmiendo, prefiero que hablemos un poco... ¿En qué estabas pensando? -

-¿Eh?...- la piel canela de las mejillas del hombre tomó un bonito color sonrosado en ese momento - Solo pensaba en el pasado, recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora...- confesó desviando su mirada hacia otra dirección que no fuesen los profundos ojos de su pareja quien le observaba tan directamente en ese momento.

-Ya veo... ¿Sabes? estoy muy agradecido de haberte conocido, tú me salvaste de algo terrible...-

-¿Algo terrible?-

-La soledad...- Cliff se abrazó fuertemente al fornido cuerpo de su pareja, mientras este le correspondía el abrazo suavemente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso...-

-Antes no eras así, ¡haz cambiado! je je je-

-¿Así como?-

-Ahora eres más dulce, no queda rastro de ese hombre amargado y antipático de antes-

-¡Claro que no he cambiado! Yo sigo igual, solo contigo soy así...-

-¡Gracias!-

-¿Gracias porqué? – interrogó confuso el mayor.

-Por confiar tanto en mí al punto de mostrarme solo a mí tu verdadera forma de ser- el joven acercó sus labios a los del mayor y le besó suavemente. Por su parte Zack se ruborizó por completo esta vez dejando que el otro le besara sin mover ni un solo músculo, aún era bastante tímido en todo eso del contacto físico, resultaba que Cliff era mucho más extrovertido cuando de eso se trataba, a pesar de que normalmente era muy reservado para hablar y comportarse.

-En ese caso, soy yo el que tiene que agradecerte Cliff, por más que lo pienso no entiendo como un muchacho tan apuesto y joven como tú, con toda la vida que tienes por delante, se fijó en un viejo como yo, no es un secreto para nadie que mi carácter no es del todo fácil y tampoco se puede decir que soy atractivo…- dijo el mayor seriamente, de hecho siempre se preguntaba lo mismo, simplemente pensaba que el amor era en realidad ciego como decían, él era la prueba viviente de ello.

-Porque yo veo lo que hay aquí…- contestó el menor mientras posaba su mano sobre el pecho de Zack justo sobre donde está su corazón. Acto seguido el joven nuevamente se abrazó a su pareja, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que le fuese posible estar junto a él ya que no podían reunirse muy a menudo ni por mucho tiempo.

-Estaba recordando, el día que decidí comenzar a hablarte- comenzó a relatar el mayor bastante pensativo.

-Oh, sí… recuerdo que yo estaba solo todo el tiempo en la iglesia, solo hablaba de vez en cuando con Carter, él me aconsejaba que intentara entablar amistad con las personas del pueblo, pero nunca lo logré, era demasiado tímido y las personas creían que yo era antipático o algo así, y por esa razón tampoco se me acercaban… estaba atrapado en un círculo vicioso de soledad…-

-Pero yo no me quedaba atrás… Vivía lamentándome todo el tiempo porque no era capaz de olvidar mi amor no correspondido, y siempre me he mostrado agresivo para con los demás por lo que nunca he conseguido tener un amigo verdadero aquí… no desde que Rod se fue… En la iglesia solo buscaba consuelo y paz para mi corazón, pero sin querer encontré algo mucho mejor- Zack sonrió mostrando sus aperlados dientes, para Cliff una sonrisa de esas era un tesoro invaluable, ya que el mayor jamás sonreía con tal ternura a nadie más que a él.

-Aún recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, el día que te sentaste a mi lado y comenzaste a hablarme. Al principio no quería contestarte, pero luego comenzaste a decir todas esas cosas sobre tu pasado…-

-Bueno, como te dije en la iglesia buscaba desahogarme, y como no contestabas a mis palabras, simplemente continué hablando y hablando, es fácil abrirse contigo Cliff.

-Y si eso no hubiera pasado, no habría comenzado a hablar contigo todos los días, a partir de ese día comenzaste a venir a la iglesia a conversar conmigo cada día, me alegra que poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que no eres para nada como te muestras, nada de ese hombre rudo y duro es verdadero ¿Cierto? Je je- y una vez más el mayor terminó con color en sus mejillas.

-Yo también me dí cuenta de que no eres el antipático que todos creían que eras ja ja ja- comentó el mayor seguido de una sonora y enérgica carcajada a la que su pareja se le unió.

Luego de recordar un poco su pasado y el como era que habían llegado hasta allí, los dos amantes comenzaron con una sesión intensa de profundos besos y caricias. El bosque, las plantas y las nubes pasajeras eran los únicos testigos de su intenso amor el cual ocultaban a todos los de la aldea por miedo a ser severamente juzgados. Su único aliado era Carter quien firmemente creía en que el amor se podía manifestar en el mundo de cualquier manera posible, y por ningún motivo creía que el amor distinto al de un hombre hacia una mujer tenía que ser censurado o castigado, pero no todos pensaban de esa manera, y fue por eso que actuó como facilitador de un lugar seguro en el cual los dos hombres pudiesen demostrar cuanto se amaban sin temor a ser descubiertos.

Luego de haberse unido en un acto de amor desinteresado en medio de ese claro del bosque, el menor exhausto de placer y esfuerzo, se quedó nuevamente dormido sobre el fornido pecho de su amante. Zack mientras tanto, pensaba en su futuro ahora, amaba con todo su ser a ese jovencito que dormitaba inocentemente sobre su cuerpo, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que muy pronto tendría que dar término a esa relación. Por ningún motivo pensaba en monopolizar la vida de Cliff, atándolo a un "viejo" como lo era él. Lo mejor para el joven era olvidarlo y seguir con su vida, conocer a alguna jovencita quien pudiese darle una familia y vivir una vida normal.

Para Zack era más que suficiente el haberse enamorado de Cliff y haber podido compartir su amor por ese tiempo breve, el resto de su vida atesoraría esa relación, y nunca olvidaría los sentimientos tan preciosos que jamás creyó llegar a experimentar. Agradecía profundamente a la Diosa por haberle dado esa bendición. Decidió en ese momento, que su corazón siempre sería para Cliff, y hasta que el final de su vida llegara, jamás iba a cambiar esa decisión.


End file.
